There are various systems (e.g., programs, websites, social media websites, etc.) that notify users based on content or activity that is relevant to the user. Such notifications can be viewed by the user directly in the particular system. However, an alternative means used by such systems to notify the user is electronic mail. In such case, the systems automatically send an electronic mail message notifying the user of content or activity that is relevant to the user.
For instance, a user may post an item (e.g., status, text, photo, etc.) on the user's page of a social media website. The social media website can be configured to notify the user by sending an electronic mail message to the user each time that another user comments on the user's post. As another example, a user may belong to an online community. The community messaging system can send electronic mail notifications to community members for each change or update that occurs in the online community.
However, if there is a large amount of activity, the user's email inbox will receive a large quantity of individual electronic mail message from the system. In such case, the user's inbox can become bloated with electronic mail notifications, burdening the user with having to individually review each of these electronic mail messages. Consequently, the user may even ignore or delete the messages without having read them.
Some systems allow a user to disable such electronic mail notifications. In such case, this alternative manner of keeping updated on the latest developments within the system will no longer be available to the user. As a result, the only way the user can keep apprised of activity within the system is by directly accessing the system, which may not practical or convenient for the user in some instances.